The many Sideswipes
by Themarigoldprincess
Summary: What happens when all of the Sideswipes all meet? Strongarm never really wanted to find out! Please r&r and enjoy! Oneshot. This is my first fanfiction that isn't rescue bots or plants vs zombies.
**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the transformers in this fic, never will. This may turn out to be a long story, but that's not what I am planning for now. Plus, this is after the second movie somewhere, since Sideswipe is from that movie.**

Somewhere in the Robots in Disguise dimension:

"Sideswipe! What do I keep telling you about disposing your energon cubes properly? You yet again violated rule 192, 'Always dispose of energon cubes into a place where they can be safely stored for later use'." Strongarm growls as she stands in front of a disinterested Sideswipe. He is currently sitting on the ground and toying around with one of the objects of offense. His usually bright and curious optics are dimmed as he leans back and groans. He finally looks back up at Strongarm, and when he decides she is not pausing any time soon, he starts to inch away. She still hasn't been around him long enough to know all of his tricks, and he uses that to his advantage. He sneaks away and allows himself a small chuckle as Strongarm doesn't even notice.

"What did you just do?" Bumblebee questions, and Sideswipe freezes.

"Uh... Nothing." Sideswipe tries to put on his most innocent smile, but Bumblebee still keeps his concerned frown.

"That voice means that you _have_ been up to something." Bumblebee says as he crosses his arms. Sideswipe sighs and prepares himself for the second talking-to of the day. It's only 11 o'clock Earth time! If only there was someone else around who understood him. Someone who understood it wasn't his fault he kept getting in trouble.

"Me Grimlock back from patrol!" The titanium t-rex says in a voice that is all-too cheerful.

"What?! I never sent you on a patrol! Grimlock, what did you do?!" Bumblebee suddenly swivels around to face the black and green mech. Sideswipe takes his cue, and leaves while 'bee is distracted, even though he would really like to see what 'bee would do to Grim.

"There you are Sideswipe! You didn't let me finish! You should listen to your authorities!" Strongarm reprimands as soon as Sideswipe escapes.

"Seriously?! Can a guy get a break?!"

"You are not in need of a break. You were not following the rules, and should be punished accordingly!"

Sideswipe just groans, and listens half-sparkedly as Strongarm dishes out his punishment.

"Triple patrol, and you also have to dispose of your energon cubes!"

"Triple patrol! Seriously?! For some energon cubes?"

"No. The triple patrol is for leaving before I was done reprimanding you."

"Join 'bee's team they said. It'll be fun they said." Sideswipe mutters under his breath as he turns to go fulfill his given duties. "This is more like a dictatorship than a team."

Strongarm shakes her head as the red mech walks away.

"Thank the Allspark there is only one Sideswipe." She says wearily, her words not missing the audios of the subject. He tries to imagine more than one of him, and laughs out loud. Or lolz, as the humans call it. It would be a lovely utter mayhem.

"What's so funny Mideswipe- I mean Dides..." Fix-it hits himself in the chest. "Sideswipe?"

"Can you imagine there being more than one of me?"

"Actually yes. There may be more than one if you throughout the different dimensions."

"Whoa. That is too cool. Could they actually come here?"

"I suppose so... Aren't you on triple duty?"

"Ugh. Unfortunately." Sideswipe leaves the room with a pout. What none of the bots or cons know, is that over in the movieverse, the Autobots' technology is much farther advanced, and cappible of sending bots through dimensions. Which they are working on now, and will complete by the next day.

Over in the movieverse:

Mudflap and Skids tumble across the floor as they fight, shouting foul words as they do so.

"Will you two go fight somewhere else? I'm trying to finish this!" Ratchet yells.

"Man, you no fun." The twins sulkily leave, bringing the silence back.

"Alright. I do believe I am finished. Sideswipe, are you sure you wanna be the first one through?"

"Yes."

"Then here you go." Ratchet flips a switch, turning the machine on. A swirling vortex appears. Before anybody can move, it sucks in Sideswipe, Ratchet quickly shuts down the machine before it can suck in anybody else.

Somewhere, in space and time:

"Aaagh!"

Back to RiD dimension:

"Grim, wouldn't it be so cool if there were...Oomph!" Movieverse Sideswipe falls from the sky onto RiD Sideswipe. Then Gen 1 Sideswipe lands on top.

"Ouch." Gen 1 S.S. complains as he stands up.

"And who are you two?" He points a demanding digit at the other Sideswipes.

"I'm Sideswipe." They answer unanimously and frown at each other.

"What? No way. I'm Sideswipe. You guys look nothing like me."

"No, you guys look nothing like me. At least both of you are red. I'm silver."

"Well... I guess it doesn't matter as long as we all act the same. Ratchet would freak if he were here. Is Sunstreaker here too?"

"Who's that?" RiD Sideswipe gives an utterly confused expression.

"You know, like our twin?"

"We have a twin?" The other two Sideswipes look incredulously at each other, and then back at Gen 1 Sides.

"Yeah, and he's yellow, kinda has a huge ego... You guys have no idea what I'm talking about. Do you?" He sighs as he looks at the blank looks on the other two's faceplates. They shake their heads.

"Oh well. Is there anything fun to do around here?" Gen 1 Sideswipe grins mischievously, changing the topic.

All of the Sideswipes grin, and leave poor Grimlock as they follow the RiD Sides.

"Hey Grimlock. What's wrong?" Bumblebee asks, not having any clue what just occurred.

Grimlock just sits, not knowing how to explain.

"Sideswipe! You're supposed to be on triple patrol! Get over here!" Strongarm yells.

"Yikes. She should meet Red Alert. Is she paranoid too?" Gen 1 Sides grimaces as all of the Sideswipes walk over to her.

"Huh? Who are you two?"

"We're Sideswipe." They answer the bewildered femme smugly.

"What?! Oh Primus help me." Strongarm collapses, and the Sideswipes look at each other with evil grins.

#$%&

"Wha... I'm gonna kill those Sideswipes! All of them!" Strongarm yells when she finally comes to. She's been painted with red, and in black, the Sideswipes had wrote across her aft 'Property of Bumblebee'. They had also written 'paranoid' across her chassis.

"Uh... Strongarm, what happened? Wait no. I don't think I want to know. Strongarm's faceplate heats up when Bumblebee reads her aft. So does 'bee's.

"I'm gonna kill Sideswipe." He mutters, as he puts a fake grin on and helps Strongarm.

"There's three of them." Strongarm moans and Bumblebee gives her a strange look.

"Maybe we should call Ratchet, and make sure Sideswipe didn't mess with your processor."

"No. I'm perfectly fine. There was three Sideswipes."

"Uh... If you say so."

Once Strongarm is out of audioshot, Bumblebee swivels around.

"Sideswipe!" The normal Sideswipe runs up with an innocent expression.

"Why did you write that on Strongarm's aft?! I'm gonna rip off every limb on your body!"

Sideswipe is off like a shot before Bumblebee can even finish. Sideswipe transforms, and Bumblebee follows suit as he continues pursuing the red mech.

"It's your fault you let me see you two hugging!"

"Because we're friends!"

"Uh huh." Sideswipe says doubtfully as he puts on an extra burst of speed. Eventually he gets away, and transforms in some canyon. He collapses in the bottom. The other Sideswipes sense his passing out, and are immediately alarmed.

"Do you think 'bee killed him? In my dimension he couldn't kill anybody. And he never got that mad..." Gen 1 Sideswipe ponders out loud.

"My 'bee either. Of course, here he's a leader. Maybe that's the difference. He's still yellow though."

"Yeah. Guess that always stays the same. We better go find the other Sideswipe, before the 'cons here do."

Unfortunately, the two are far too late. Multiple 'cons are already taking RiD Sides to their base.

"Wha?.. Oh scrap!" Sideswipe comes to, in a bare room filled with 'cons.

"Hehheh. Guys, we can talk about this!... Maybe I can trade you something."

"Shut up Autobot! The only thing we want is your energon. All of it." The Decepticon snarls.

#$%&

"Bumblebee! We have to save the other Sideswipe! We can't contact him, and his spark is fading fast!" The other Sideswipes exclaim as the crash into the camp. Bumblebee doesn't respond for a moment, and just stares.

"Am I going crazy too? You see them too right?" He asks Fix-it. Fix-it makes a small nod.

"'Bee, it's serious! Your Sideswipe is at the verge of off lining!"

Bumblebee snaps back to reality, and takes charge.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No sir."

"Fix-it, can you locate him? The 'cons could have him!"

"I don't know, but I can try!"


End file.
